SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Orihime wins a backstage pass to meet Don Kanonji himself! And he couldn't be more delighted that she did! (You might think you can resist reading it... we know you won't) MA


**_SPIRITS ARE ALWAYS WITH YOU!_**

" _Wah~!_ Tatsuki-chan, I'm so lucky!" cheered the busty redhead, throwing her hands up excitedly. In her right hand, she held the winning ticket of a raffle given to each audience member of today's episode of 'Ghost Bust'.

Though it was amazing that Orihime actually won the contest, Tatsuki couldn't exactly say that she was happy for her friend. 'Ghost Bust' wasn't her favorite show – or even in the top twenty – but she went along with Orihime so she wouldn't be lonely. If she had been the one to win the lottery, Tatsuki would've quickly passed it off to Orihime or the person who offered the highest amount of cash; anything to get it out of her hands, as she didn't care for Don Kanonji either.

Nevertheless, for her friend's sake, Tatsuki put on a smile and patted the top of Orihime's head. "That's great," she lied falteringly. "I'm sure you have lots of fun with the 'Buwahaha' man."

" _Huh?_ Tatsuki-chan, don't you want to come too?"

Tatsuki dismissed the offer. "It's one ticket for one person. Maybe I'll go some other time." She really hoped not to. "I'll just take a walk in the meantime, okay? I saw a sports store close by, and I just want to have a look. Call me when you're done…" She paused to think. "… doing whatever it is you do." She could guess that it'd be time wasted doing 'Buwahahaha's to strangers and 'ghosts'. Thank goodness it wasn't her going backstage…

A bit disappointed to be heading on alone, Orihime sulked a little. "Well, if that's what you want, Tatsuki-chan." She could at least take solace on the fact that Tatsuki looked genuinely happy as she followed the masses being led out of the theatre. Tatsuki waved until the last moment she was visible.

Turning about, Orihime began to sift through the janitorial staff that was sent out to clean up the mess left by the audience. No one was particularly official-looking, so she wasn't sure who to ask for directions. Of course, it was only a matter of time before someone – a man dressed in a suit, holding a clipboard – finally went to her and immediately asked, "Are you the contest winner?" There was no one else around who looked like a clueless spectator, and the raffle winner had yet to go claim their prize.

Laughing sheepishly, Orihime rubbed the back of her head. "Yep, that's me. I'm… I'm a big fan of the show, but Tatsuki-chan said…"

"Follow me," Kanonji's agent cut her off before her rambling could begin. He led her to the front stage, where they came around to a small flight of steps. Orihime looked around in wonderment, having never seen the back of a stage before. It wasn't long before she was taken to a dressing room where Don Kanonji's face was centered within a gold star; he wasn't one to be modest, after all. "Wait in here. Kanonji-san will be with you in just a moment. Spirits are always with you." Promoting the line as dryly as he did really stole the flavor from it, but Orihime was too excited to try to correct him; besides, he was already on the phone and walking away.

Doing as she was told, Orihime cautiously walked into the room. "Hello? Don Kanonji-san?" She crept in slowly, looking for any hint of her host. He was nowhere to be seen, but there was certainly a plethora of Kanonji posters and costumes strung up about the room. There were a few spiritual tokens strewn here and there, but they were greatly overshadowed by the 'Ghost Bust' paraphernalia.

Not wanting to intrude, Orihime stood in the center of the room, hands lanced behind her back and eyes roaming curiously. It was a few more minutes before anything actually happened; a mist began to seep into the room, and the lights dimmed significantly, almost to darkness. Gasping, Orihime drew back from the roiling fog, backing up against the door. Being where she was, the dressing room of Japan's greatest spiritualist, her first and only conclusion was that she was standing amongst a poltergeist!

She had the urge to wheel about and dash out of the door; that was until a shrieking voice called from places unknown: "Spirits…! Are always…! With…!" A silhouette jumped out from the back of the room – probably through some hidden backdoor. With cape fanning and arms, legs, and hands twisted in some goofy, angular pose, Don Kanonji made his 'spectacular' appearance. " _You~!_ "

Orihime's dread instantly transformed into wonderment and excitement. " _Uwah!_ Amazing, Don Kanonji-san!" She applauded generously while giggling.

Kanonji cackled, throwing his head back and crossing his arms across his chest, giving the trademark " _Buwahahaha!_ " Orihime imitated him to show her loyalty to him and his show. "Well, boys and girls," the celebrity jeered out of habit, "your Hero has arrived!" Setting his sunglasses to the raffle winner, he made to make acquaintances with an outstretched hand. "How do you do, cute lady?" He spoke as suavely as he could, though his tone came out creepier instead; of course, Orihime never took notice of weirdness like that.

"It's so nice to finally meet you! I'm Inoue Orihime!" she declared with a deep bow. Coming back up, she continued with a bright smile and blush, "I've been your fan for a long time, Don Kanonji-san!"

Kanonji cackled joyously, holding up the corners of his cape and twirling around on the tiptoes of one foot. "Why, thank you, lovely lady!" he squealed. His rotating came to a dramatic halt as he struck a deep pose. "But being a hero isn't about having fans; it's about _protecting_ them!" He gave Orihime a double-point, lifting a leg to a right angle while bending his arms strangely. "So you have nothing to fear when the Don Kanonji hero is here!"

Orihime giggled elatedly at his flamboyant demonstration. Her friends were very fun to be with, but goofiness of Kanonji's caliber was lacking in her circle.

Don Kanonji took the time in his pose to size up his guest.

She was the first of her kind to actually make it backstage. Usually, it was an excitable, little kid or some old, unattractive woman with no other options in life aside from getting knocked up by a famous person and suing for child support; Kanonji hadn't the pride to turn those women away, though he always was sure to slip on a condom beforehand. This was a different experience altogether.

Orihime was neither, but rather, a mixture of the two: female, young and excitable, and – most of all – attractive. She had curves like the usual women who got to meet him backstage, but unlike them, this guest had them in all the right places, stretching out the front of her otherwise loose, purple long-sleeved shirt. Even one so 'heroic' as Don Kanonji – who often spent a questionable amount of time recruiting little kids to frolic with when their parents were absent – could not pretend to not notice the fruitful development of a curvaceous girl.

Aware of his wrongfulness, Kanonji grunted deeply and set a hand to his brow. A sweat broke out over his face and he looked to be under a great pressure. Concerned, his guest asked if he was feeling well. "Sorry, Girl. It's just…" He gave her a dramatic stare. "I smell Bad Spirits!"

Despite the ominous tone of his hissing voice, Orihime became overjoyed. That line of his meant excitement, and she was having a personal experience with it! Already, she could imagine being a ghost crime-fighter, rescuing her friends from unseen dangers.

" _Girl!_ " snapped the wiry exorcist, brandishing his wing-tipped cane to point at Orihime. He still seemed to be under a great deal of strain, sweat still trickling down the sides of his face. "I'll need your help expelling this demon!" He had honestly confused his own, sinful urges with a wicked presence; it certainly was wicked, but it could easily be found in his skintight trousers, slowly swelling with desire that drained the brain of sense.

Putting on a determined face, Orihime nodded and consented to play along. "Right, Don Kanonji-san!" She squinted her eyes and peered around the room as best as she could. Though she was able to see ghosts and Hollows, seeing these particular evil spirits must've required some skill that only Kanonji possessed; she'd have to do the best if she could to be of help to him.

Kanonji hummed, ducking down low and putting a hand over his eyes to enhance his vision – though the sunglasses he always wore already weakened any glare that caught his sight. He breathed the air, but could only detect the welcoming scent of the girl's aroma. Impulsively, as the redhead bent forward, his eyes zeroed in on her bust. It was obviously male urges that caused him to take notice of those heavy globes, but Kanonji wouldn't consent to feeling that way about a fan – despite his pitiful philandering with the larger set women.

Deeming that these urges responded to Orihime, he once again brought up his cane; he kept things dramatic by not looking directly at the startled girl, choosing instead to leer at her from the corner of his eye. "Girl, you…"

Orihime blinked twice before pointing at herself. "M-me?"

Kanonji's eyebrows would've furrowed if he had any; instead, his forehead just winkled underneath his goofy hat. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his long, angular face. He could not quite discern this presence of wickedness he felt. "Your shirt," he finally concluded.

"My shirt?" Orihime pulled on her lavender top, eyeing it in bewilderment.

With a wild flourish of the hand not holding his Super Spirit Stick, he pointed at her. "Baby, you may have the Bad Spirits lingering around your shirt!" He was a complete and delusional moron… "You must take it off!" He sounded urgent, not sneaky, but Orihime wouldn't have questioned his motives in any case.

Even so, she was a bit hesitant to shed her clothing in front of him. "Are you sure, Don Kanonji-san?" She was immediately answered with a single nod accompanied by a grunt. Wasn't it impolite for a boy and a girl to undress in front of one another? Then again, the physicians at school were sometimes men, and they only sought to help… Just like Don Kanonji-san, she reasoned!

Pulling the hem of her top out from underneath her yellow, flower-patterned dress, she did as she was told and removed her top. Kanonji watched her, noticing how her breasts lifted and fell when the clothing was pulled over them. The bounce caused him to sense a great disturbance, one that was surely a demon up to mischief – at least in his mind.

If he was more informed, he would've known the identity of such a spirit: a trouser demon! Very wicked, the despicable fiend hid within the trousers of men, siphoning blood to harden itself into a terrific stabbing tool! It confused the man and left him dizzy, stupid, and often immoral.

And, unwittingly, Orihime only egged the demon to do its worse and make Kanonji's skintight pants tighten more.

Kanonji dismissed the discomfort at his groin, his rigid trousers pinning his swollen member to the inside of his left thigh; it was simply the Bad Spirits making mischief. He watched the purple shirt be folded and set on the nearest dresser. Then timid arms crossed over an ample bust clad only in a pink bra.

"Is that better, Kanonji-san?" she asked rather nervously. She hoped that the celebrity would do a quick exorcism or incantation on her top so that she could pull it back on; if for nothing else, it was rather chilly in the dressing room.

Don Kanonji concentrated, and then made a disgruntled sound. "This won't do," he murmured, finding that his attention – or his 'spirit sensors' – were still locked on the girl's bust. He was not eager to request it, but he felt it had to be done to protect his admirer. "That, Girl; you must remove it as well." His finger pointed to her crossed arms, obviously gesturing to the bra underneath.

At this, Orihime yipped, red filling her cheeks entirely. "Really?!"

"I do not like it any more than you, Baby," grunted the older man, "but this is a very wicked spirit. Something must be done." Leaping up with a howl, he threw out his arms magnificently and seemed to cast a divine aura. "And the Hero, Don Kanonji, is the only one who can do it!"

That was very much true. If there was an evil presence about her, Orihime couldn't just go to the doctor to get it taken care of. Best to take advantage of this opportunity… It was a good thing she got the winning ticket, she thought while reaching for the clasp of her bra with her right hand; otherwise she might've never known that she was surrounded by evil spirits.

The cups slackened, and the entire garment was pulled away to join her likely-haunted top. The pert tips of her large breasts were still concealed behind her arms. Taking her clothes off in front of someone was simpler than exposing her naked flesh. In spite of her anxiousness, she smiled waveringly. "Is… is that better?"

The intense look on Kanonji's face wasn't exactly hopeful. He regarded the clothes, concentrated on them, but still, his 'sensors' were attracted to Orihime. " _Hmm!_ I did not expect this, but the spirit still clings to you!" It was a professional examination – to them, at least – but he couldn't help blushing. He'd seen many a naked woman – though not ones particularly pleasing to the eye – but Orihime stood alone as the most desirable.

Orihime took a slight step back, unsure if she liked where he was going. With Bad Spirits still looming and no more clothing to shed other than her dress, she had a pretty good idea what needed to be looked over.

Don Kanonji adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his broad nose. "Girl, I wish I did not need to ask this of you, but it is for your own protection." The blush increased on either of their faces. He cleared his throat behind his fist. "I must perform… a thorough inspection."

Orihime had expected it, but she still felt unprepared. "But…! But…!"

"No 'buts', Baby!" howled Kanonji, wagging a finger in her face. "This is for your safety! The Hero cannot put his fans at risk due to embarrassment! I cannot call myself 'Hero' if something were to befall you! But even so! Girl! I must have your consent before performing the ritual!"

Orihime gestated. Kanonji was right; she shouldn't be so selfish – as her outlandish mind decided to translate it. If these 'Bad Spirits' brought about some misfortune, it would devastate her favorite TV show host that he hadn't the opportunity to save her. After swallowing the lump of anxiety in her throat, she told him, "I guess it's alright…"

Don Kanonji stifled his breath, though he made husky grunts in his throat when Orihime slowly dropped her arms, pinning them to her sides. This left her buxom figure bared to his tinted vision; if the glasses weren't so important to him, he'd have flung them across the room to memorize those luscious tits in their true glory. Double-Ds, and she wasn't even out of high school yet! They were not floppy like the other busty women who came knocking on his door; their bust size was overshadowed by the size of their gut, after all. And Orihime's nipples only added to the appeal: cute pink, rising in the slight draft in the room, perfectly sized to match her bosom.

'Lovely' was the word that ran through Kanonji's head at the vision of beauty before him, but he quickly shook it from mind. This was not a time to be admiring! This damsel was in distress, and needed help only _he_ , Don Kanonji, could provide!

He would try to make this venture as quick as possible to resist temptation, but the 'trouser demon' was trying its best to persuade him. He stalked towards his busty patient, lifting his trembling hands. "Do not worry. I'm a professional," he wheezed.

Orihime nodded, watching intently as his hands drew near to her bosom. "Yes, Don Kanonji-sa _ah~…_ " She gasped when her breasts were caught in smooth hands. She had thought they might've been a bit more callus, but she wasn't aware that Kanonji took excellent care of his hands, using all sorts of lotions to keep them pleasant for handshakes.

The soft globes caused Kanonji to take pause. They were such a delight to handle; he could not deny that, even if this was an exorcism – which it really wasn't. Nonetheless, deluded, he went on, trying to detect some abnormality of his guest's bosom. All he could deduce, however, were that they felt even greater than they looked. Unable to help himself, he bounced them in his palms, astonished by their weight.

Orihime winced a little while the lanky man felt her up. He was being more 'hands on' than the check-up doctors at school, but then again, he needed to thoroughly inspect her. A soft whimper left her throat when he moved his attention to her nipples, adjusting them like dials on a radio. The attention to her sensitive bosom struck a heat within her that was distributed through her veins, most prominently in her loins.

Necessary, Kanonji told himself as he played with the adorable nipples. He kept murmuring about the process taking some certain skill. His thumbs started to brush over the taut peaks. Usually, he'd be able to detect a Bad Spirit with a glance, but whatever haunted Orihime's tits was being very tricky. Maybe it required more intimacy.

"Yes, there are certainly bad intentions here," Kanonji breathed huskily. His head slowly descended, and Orihime could see his deep-set eyes peering up at her from behind his glasses. "Do not be afraid, boys and girls. Your Don Kanonji knows what he is doing…" His long tongue lashed out over the pink nub before Orihime could even respond. He flicked the nipple a few times before enclosing it in his hot, wet mouth. And without further ado, he began to suckle greedily on the supple mound, like a baby desperate for nourishment.

" _Ahn! Kanonji-san!_ " Orihime's cheeks flushed a deeper crimson as the older man feasted on her bosom. He started off in moderation, attentively tending to her tits, but after getting the hang of his 'method', he became more enthusiastic, alternating nipples hastily and randomly. If this was really the process to rid her of haunting, he certainly was doing a thorough job! Orihime, though hiccupping with gasps and moans, was glad to be in the hands of the best, even if it provoked a constant heat from between her legs.

He hadn't stopped to catch his breath for an instant, though she heard him breathing labouredly through his nostrils. "Don Kanonji-san," whimpered the naïve girl. The idol couldn't be asked to disengage the teenager's tits, but he did acknowledge her with a glance. "Is this really how the exorcism is supposed to be done?"

Not wanting to, Kanonji took his mouth off of Orihime's delightful breasts. He held up a finger pointedly and said, "The Hero knows just what to do to save his fans. Do not fear when Don Kanonji is here!"

Orihime wasn't about to question his methods, but the stirrings within her – at her groin – certainly caused some puzzlement. She'd been aroused before and even took to masturbation a few times, but those were only instances when she'd been so high on Ichigo's scent or during wild-running smut fantasies; having those feelings now, while being 'banished' of evil spirits, just didn't make sense. Perhaps Kanonji had some answers for her…

Of course, before she could even form a question in her mind, Kanonji had already dove back down to her bust, suckling and licking and groping like a madman. Again, the redhead began to give a series of moans and gasps, and the growing heat only intensified. She could not stave off her concerns any longer. "Kanonji-san, I… I think… I feel strange!" She gestured shyly, but urgently to her lower parts.

For this, Kanonji was quite eager to leave her breasts. " _Ah!_ The Bad Spirits are on the move!" he proclaimed, worried that he may have provoked the spirits to take more drastic measures. Grabbing her by the arm, he hastened over to his mirror table; Orihime was practically thrown atop it. Her back was pressed against the mirror, and her right leg was drawn up on the desk, almost allowing anyone to view underneath her flowing dress. 'Almost' was not good enough for the ghost hunter, and shocking Orihime, he hiked the dress up to unveil her pink panties. Pink really suited her creamy skin, but now was not the time to think of fashion compliments. Though she gave a hesitant mewl of uncertainty, Don Kanonji reached for the crotch of her underwear and pulled it aside.

Orihime quaked with apprehension. Her nether regions had been exposed, and now Don Kanonji was drinking in the sight. She stuttered his name, but obediently opened her thighs more when he set a palm against her right leg. He bowed in closed, eyeing the patch of auburn hair around the flowering lips of her wet sex. Unable to help himself, he pressed his nose to her slit and breathed in deep. He then exhaled against her and said, "Smells like Bad Spirits." He parted his lips so that he could reach out and explore.

Groaning when his tongue pierced her, Orihime could not stop her hips from curling against his face. She felt his silly mustache tickle the insides of her thighs and prickle against her clit when his mouth became more involved with her sex. She'd felt the pleasures of her fingers before, but a tongue and mouth were entirely new and sensational! During masturbation, she could stifle most of her moans to keep from making a racket, but Don Kanonji's tongue was too wiry to simply tolerate. " _Kanonji-san, ooh,_ that feels good!"

Kanonji wanted to take pause to assure her that his method was working, but he was too enraptured by her taste flowing into his mouth. He was practically drunk on her essence as he thrashed her vulnerable pussy lips, pushing between them to wander the tight hole within. His nose rubbed against her clitoris during his ravaging, which caused her to cry out in pleasure and grab a fistful of his thick dreadlocks in desperation. When she yanked a bit too hard, Kanonji was forced to pull up from her crotch with a shriek. " _Yeow!_ Not so hard, Girl!" And then he went right back to his feast.

"S-sorry," panted Orihime, who was very pleased to have Don Kanonji immediately resuming the task of extracting evil demons. She could feel that hot feeling tightening in a growing knot in her stomach and was certain that it was the feeling of wickedness being ready to be expelled. True, she was certain she would feel very awkward after this was all over, but to her, Kanonji just wanted to help…

Help himself to her pussy, it seemed like. He lapped eagerly at her crotch, passing his tongue quickly through the crease of her nether lips. His large lips puckered around the nub above her slit. With deep-throated groans, he nursed on the clitoris until extreme convulsions forced Orihime to close her legs around his head, latching him in place. Kanonji muttered something against the cunt, but his words were muffled; even so, the vibrations were well-received by Orihime's snatch.

She buckled and cried. Now that her swollen clit being fiercely tended too, the knot in her lower abdomen was close to bursting. "Don Kanonji-san, I think… I think it's…!" She could not finish her statement, cut off by her own shriek of pleasure when she came. Her muscles clenched before she drenched Kanonji's mouth and mustache with her orgasm.

Though he tried to keep his mouth working to keep her bucking and expelling those 'evil spirits', he hollered when Orihime's surprisingly-powerful thighs almost crushed his skull. "C-careful, Girl!" he squealed, but Orihime did not heed him, too caught up in her orgasm to unhinge her legs. Both of her hands squeezed the edges of the table, turning her knuckles white. Before Kanonji could blurt out another warning, her muff stifled him, grinding enthusiastically against his big lips and nose until he had no choice but to resume his work until she was satisfied.

The redhead thrust her crotch several more times to Kanonji's face, mewling and yipping as the storm of pleasure slowly receded like the waves after a hurricane. Out of breath, she let her legs slacken, and Don Kanonji quickly pulled away, touching his face all over to make sure nothing was damaged. "You…! You almost crushed my head, Girl!" he screeched after examining his nose.

" _Heh_ , sorry, sorry," Orihime half-laughed, eyes half open and her cheeks flushed. Strands of hair stuck to her sweaty brow, so she pushed them away with a shaky hand. She separated her legs a bit more for Don Kanonji to escape. Petting the back of her head, she said that, sometimes, she was a bit overexcited and got carried away.

Clearing his throat and wiping the juicy mess from the lower part of his face with a handkerchief, Kanonji muttered, "It's okay. But now, it seems that I must rely on you, Girl." He adjusted the sunglasses on his face. Even beyond the tinted glass, Orihime could feel the weight of his stare. "For you see, your Hero is now at risk himself, and I am forced to call upon your help."

Orihime cocked her head to one side. Help Kanonji? She didn't know what ailed him, but after he supposedly banished ghosts from her body, she'd do whatever she could to help him.

"The Bad Spirits have now possessed me!" howled the eccentric man whilst thrusting out his crotch. With such tight pants on, it was not hard for Orihime to decipher the prominent bulge running down his thigh. Strange how this spirit vexed the same area that it had with her… "We must take immediate action!"

Orihime was not one to say no, and she wouldn't start now; she was too lightheaded to realize that her compliance was greatly based on her own arousal. "I'll… I'll do whatever I can, Kanonji-san," she resolved with a determined nod.

"Good work! I knew I could count on you, Baby!" Don Kanonji's hands quickly went to work on his black pants. Orihime had since scooted off the table, though she immediately leapt when Kanonji pushed his trousers down far enough – he didn't wear underwear – for his infliction to rise up to full salute. It was larger than she would've guessed – probably almost seven inches – but it looked rather thin for its length; not 'pencil-thin', but just thinner than its length would suggest. Unlike Orihime, Kanonji kept his crotch constantly smooth; he waxed every part of himself except his face and head. His cockhead was slightly overlapped by the abundant foreskin, but enough of the head was exposed for Orihime to clearly see the slit producing a clear substance. No doubt the ectoplasm of the fiendish ghost!

"Do I… _um…_ Do I use my mouth?" Orihime muttered, feeling her heart race violently in her chest. She'd wondered what Kurosaki-kun's boy bits looked like, and now she had to wonder if he was _this big?_ Surely his would look 'cuter'. That aside, this was the first penis she encountered, and she wasn't mentally prepared for the experience.

"Yes," hissed Kanonji. "You must suck out the Bad Spirits! And I will give you spirit repellant in return for your services!"

Unsure of what that meant, Orihime nonetheless set on her mission and went to her knees. She did not immediately start tending to the rigid muscle, too curious about its appearance to simply put her mouth to it. After analyzing it, she brought her hand up and around the middle of Kanonji's prick. So warm… and hard…

Gulping, Orihime brought the cock to her mouth. She breathed in its musty scent, and though it was not exactly a pleasant smell, it encouraged the girl to act on impulse. Her tongue flicked out of her opened mouth, and she passed it smoothly over Don Kanonji's cockhead. The taste of his pre-cum – or ectoplasm, as Orihime mistook it for – was quite welcomed. Other women had detested this part of sex with the ghost hunter, muttering about his bitter taste, but Orihime was a girl that could tolerate and enjoy many odd flavors; Don Kanonji pre-cum certainly made it onto that extensive list. A bit less apprehensively than before, she let her tongue roll over the tip.

Kanonji moaned softly, unsure which was more enjoyable: the sight or the feel of this beautiful girl tracing her tongue against his swollen cock. However, it was quite a tease, for he certainly wouldn't be expelling any 'demons' at this rate. "You need to do more than that, Baby!"

Before Orihime could question him, his hands went to the back of her head and urged her forward. Her lips instinctively sealed shut, but Kanonji's persistence eventually brought him to pierce her mouth and travel to the back of her throat in a rugged push. Orihime's protest was muffled into the cock traveling into her orifice, but she quickly became accustomed to the feeling of its presence. Since his private parts were on the outside, she figured it made sense that the ghost would need more stimuli before being discharged. Thanks to Kanonji's manual advice, she began to move her hot mouth over him, though she made sure to pull back enough so that she may collect another bounty of pre-cum frothing from the tip.

Kanonji was all giddy from the feeling, pulling his fists quite effeminately to his chest and turning his feet inward. "Oh yes, Girl, I can feel the spell beginning to work," he groaned. His balls had already risen, making ready to send their contents up to feed the girl providing him with such delights.

Orihime was glad to hear that whatever she was doing was working, and she wouldn't stop until the job was well and truly over. Her hands no longer held his prick, instead moving down to hold onto his skinny waist for leverage. Big, gray eyes stared up at him when his hips began to push on their own to find a rhythm to compliment the bobbing of her head.

Kanonji was known for many things, but restraint was not one of them. And not having a woman for such a long time – not to mention an actually _attractive_ one – he could not hold off on his climax. Holding Orihime's head so that only his tip was between her lips, he cried out, "Be gone, Bad Spirits!" His cock filled with semen that jetted out of him in thick bursts.

The sudden rush of goo surprised Orihime. Had her work been done? Was she now swallowing the ghost that had possessed her and Kanonji? It may have been called a 'Bad Spirit', but it certainly left a favorable flavor in her mouth as she ingested each spurt. She hadn't expected it to come out in viscous sections, but that made gulping it down easier; she really had no choice since she didn't want to suffocate, though it was still an easy decision to make. Where other women retched the celebrity's essence over his dressing room's floor, Orihime consumed every, bitter drop.

Don Kanonji howled in elation when he pumped out the last of his semen down his helper's throat; for good measure, Orihime suckled him for any remains, and then disengaged with a smile up at him. "Good work, Girl! _Very good work!_ " Kanonji gave her an all-around 'A-Plus' in this exorcism exercise.

"I'm glad it worked, Kanonji-san," chirped Orihime before closing her mouth, swirling her tongue around, and swallowing the sperm that had been left over. She eyed his cock, and it had certainly diminished in size, but had yet to dwindle to its normal state. " _Uh_ , _did_ it work?" She looked up at Kanonji. "What came out?"

"Spirit repellant!" Kanonji falsely informed the girl. "To protect you, I believe that it is necessary to inject you thoroughly with my protective repellant so that the Bad Spirits will not get to you again!" Already, the cock lingering in front of her was beginning to gain its mass again; she blinked and watched in awe as it pulsed and rose back to its impressive length. "Are you ready to commence, Girl?!"

" _Yes~!_ " Orihime cheered with a raised hand. The exorcism thus far had been quite enjoyable, even if some parts were strange and questionable.

Throwing both hands in the air, Kanonji beckoned her to rise. The moment she did, Kanonji toppled her back onto the table again, not roughly, but excitedly. This time, she pulled up her dress voluntarily. Unlike before, she was balancing more on her tailbone than simply sitting down; now Kanonji – after stripping her panties from her – had easier access to her pussy and even had view of the pucker beneath. She was already wet and could take him in easily even if she was a virgin – which she was – but there was no harm in working her over a bit more.

Kanonji's right hand set itself on her pubic mound, twisted upside down so that his fingers had access to her opening. His middle finger ran along her sopping folds before pushing through. Immediately, he heard Orihime coo in delight and move sensually against his invading digit. "I must first make sure that you are loosened up, Baby," he whispered huskily. His scrawny body was bent over her, and it took a considerable amount of willpower – especially for him – not to press his hips into hers. What he could take, however, was her lips. Without warning, he lunged forward and kissed the teenage schoolgirl deeply and sloppily, forcing his tongue past her lips when they opened for another moan; he had tactfully pressed his middle finger in all the way to cause her to moan. No hymen, he discovered. That made matters easier…

Her first kiss… Orihime would have been a bit more adverse to it if she thought of it that way; instead, it just seemed like part of the process. She kept her mouth open for his tongue to continue ravaging, and with some provocation, her tongue began to duel with his, exchanging saliva, though Kanonji was sure to deposit a greater quantity in her mouth. There was an unpleasant aftertaste to her mouth, but that was because of him ejaculating in it earlier.

When they needed to breathe, they parted and gasped eagerly. Kanonji's tongue lapped around his lips before he sunk down to his knees in between hers. Orihime watched giddily as he did so, expecting him to do just what she thought he would; his tongue and mouth were all over her pussy again, lapping messily at her nectar, withdrawing his finger so that he had better access.

Those ghosts must've already been mounting a second assault, for she could feel that delightfully wicked feeling back in the pit of her stomach. Looking forward to having those feelings expelled, she pushed against Kanonji's face. He would comply with her needs, but in a different manner than before.

Now that her entire lower half was jutting out to him, he was allowed a certain privilege that was not available to him earlier. Too drunk on arousal to care, Kanonji let his tongue snake lower until he was licking at Orihime's asshole.

The girl was outright shocked by this development, tensing and trying to draw back out of the reach of his flailing tongue. Her efforts were meager, but there was still a little disapproval. "K-Kanonji-san! _Uhn!_ " Despite how she squirmed, the exorcist continued his work against her pucker. " _That's…!_ "

"All of your openings must be prepared," Kanonji said ominously while holding up a finger. "Even here, Baby…" The finger that was brought up turned towards her back hole, and while she tensed against it, Kanonji inevitably wedged in and journeyed as far as he could within her ass.

It was a very foreign feeling for Orihime. She had masturbated before, but never had she explored her anus. Biting her lower lip, she found the strange sensation tolerable; with time, she'd probably enjoy it, but for now…

" _Ahn~!_ " She winced when Kanonji – feeling spry – forced a second digit in to join and help spread her out. Her anxiety kept her tensed up, but when Kanonji returned his large lips to her clitoris, it helped relieve most of the discomfort.

Kanonji was huffing and puffing like a worked-up beast while devouring Orihime's nub. His fingers pumped harder and harder in her ass, mimicking the tempo of a thrusting cock. Imagining burying himself in her in such a way broke the thin barrier of restraint he had. Bringing himself back up, Kanonji hurried in to fill the gap in between the spread thighs. "It's time to use my 'Super Spirit Stick' No. 2!"

Orihime wouldn't have guessed what he was referring to if he hadn't quickly taken a hold of his cock the moment after his great declaration. Not exactly being an expert of sex – or exorcisms in this case – she asked if his tool would even be able to fit in her. "It's pretty big," she added, still sizing up his erection opposed to what she considered to be a tiny hole.

"It'll work, Baby," grunted Kanonji. And with that, he dragged his cockhead against her vaginal lips, found his mark, and pressed.

Orihime gasped sharply when the phallus moved into her with little resistance. With awe twinkling in her eyes, she watched his cock slowly be engulfed by her vagina. It seemed that she was more elastic down there than she thought. With less worry than before, she observed unknowingly as her virginity was taken by the old goon.

Knowing that she didn't have a hymen helped Kanonji proceed with haste. For the first time, he experienced a vagina without the hindrance of a condom, and it was absolute bliss. After having a sampling of her moist heat, he couldn't hold off any longer and pushed in all the way. Even he could not find the presence of mind to prattle as he edged towards the back of Orihime's tight cunt. When he did run into her cervix, there were still nearly two inches of him outside. Wishing to be fully sheathed, Kanonji growled and tried to push the rest of him inside of her. To this, Orihime resolutely denied her permission with a wail of pain and a hand pressing on his pelvis to keep him at bay. "Not so deep, Kanonji-san!" she pleaded with a tear in the corner of her eye.

Though he wished she could tolerate all of him, Kanonji respected the cry of his fan. "Very well," he gasped. "I'll go slowly." He said he would, but wasn't able to follow through for long. He started at a gentle pace that Orihime could enjoy and get used to, but as her inner walls continued to flex around him and coat him with her juices, it became harder for him to control himself. He was sweating profusely from trying to keep at this controlled pace when all he really wanted to do was fuck her; fuck her hard and fuck her fast, until the legs of the table collapsed. Screw the exorcism! Of course, he hadn't the stamina or strength to go at such a tempo, but as a wiry kind of guy, he still made a passionate show of his lust.

Orihime whimpered for him to slow down a little when his tempo ascended too abruptly, but her mewling requests fell on deaf ears. In short time, however, she soon came to enjoy the brutal feeling of his long cock beating against the back of her vagina. Her breasts flopped up and down in time with Kanonji's urgent thrusts, and while she wished she could use an arm to steady them, both hands had to be locked on the table's edge at all times, lest she lose balance and topple over.

Again, Kanonji could not prove himself a lasting lover. With his impatience, the tightness around him, and the full view of her bouncing tits, he was brought to his doom. Without a rubber, he prepared to shoot his load within the girl's quim. He attempted a few more jerking thrusts, but hardly made four before he was filling Orihime's with his semen. Unlike the uglier women, he was not cautious at all, pressing up to her womb to deposit his abundance deep within her fertile body, heightening the chances of her birthing a new generation of spirit-chasers. If it meant that she'd have to come back to him and possibly fuck again, Kanonji was just fine with that.

Orihime knew the process of pregnancy, but was convinced that it was not actual semen pumping into her womb. To her, it was simply spirit-repelling goo. In any case, whatever it was, it left her with an elated feeling.

She had been close to cumming, but Kanonji had wilted and extracted himself far too soon. She wouldn't complain, however; the planted essence had left her with a pleasant-enough feeling.

" _Whew!_ Girl, we are almost done," Kanonji declared while wiping the sweat from his brow. And in all honesty, he was glad to be almost finished. After a wild show like today's, it was a miracle that he even had the energy to go one more round on this girl.

Orihime was still a little befuddled from what was to come last, but she knew the answer. The question was how they would go about doing it. Kanonji had squirreled a finger or two up there earlier in her current position, but his penis wasn't as manageable as a duo of digits.

"Get up, Girl," wheezed Kanonji while offering his hand. When Orihime took it, he helped her off the table and rotated her briskly. She was bent over the table, facing herself in the mirror as Kanonji maneuvered her from behind. He unveiled her ass and molested the cheeks before spreading them wide, viewing his third, final, and tightest target. For once, it was a good thing his cock was not as wide as it was long; otherwise, it'd be a much more painful process to get it in there.

Beneath her anus, he saw that some of his cum was leaking from her vagina. The white substance would've gone to waste had he not gathered the majority of it and applied it like an ointment to her posterior. Again, the attention to that part of her made her tense up, but hopefully the earlier fingering had done its job well enough to keep her more open to intrusion.

"One final place," Kanonji breathed huskily, directing his cock with one hand while the other kept her cheeks apart. "It may hurt, but be strong, Girl! This is for _you~!_ " He charged forward like he had a chance for an easy insertion, but when he rammed against her pucker, his cock nearly bent in half due to the collision of her resistance and his momentum. At the very least, at the cost of his pain, the punch provided some leeway – the semen applied there made it a little bit easier – and he used that to start wedging in.

It really did hurt more than when it was just his fingers creeping back there, but it was more uncomfortable than anything. Orihime yelped softly as her asshole was slowly stretched open. The head popped through the tight ring, anchoring Kanonji inside of her. The rest of his shaft began to crawl inside of her rectum, though her muscles defiantly tried to push him back out. Muttering something about her putting up a struggle, Kanonji made a sharp jab. He didn't get much more of himself inside of her, but he did make the girl press against the mirror in front of her.

Several more times, Kanonji tried to force his way into her backside with hardly anything to show for his efforts. Orihime figured it was best for her to plant herself in place and accommodate Kanonji by pressing back against him. This endeavor proved most fruitful; Kanonji was sliding the length of his dick up her ass with less difficulty than before, and it wasn't much longer before he was most of the way inside of her.

Kanonji threw his head back, almost losing his hat while doing so, and groaned loudly. She was so incredibly tight; it was very likely that, without budging, he'd be brought to a climax. However, he was not one to sit idle, and after collecting his bearings, he grabbed onto her waist to push and pull.

Orihime did her best to help him, but it was a little difficult for her to move with her ass impaled on his long member. He couldn't move any faster than he already was, not until she loosened a bit more around him. Pulling out was no problem, as Orihime's rectal muscles encouraged it, but pushing back in was much more of a chore.

"You have a lot of resistance," Kanonji grunted after bottoming out in Orihime's bowels. "But your Hero is hard at work to keep you safe. Don't worry, Baby." As best as he could, he bucked against her to loosen her tight entrance more.

Biting her lower lip to keep from exclaiming, Orihime took the brutal assault to her backside. The table she was bent over shook and pounded against the wall, rattling the mirror and causing brushes, hairy-spray, and other cosmetics to fall onto the floor; a clutter that Don Kanonji would pick up after his work was done. Despite how the 'Super Spirit Stick No. 2' thrust into her ass, Orihime felt like its tip was prodding her stomach instead of her colon. She spread her legs more and even used a hand to keep her cheeks spread for the lanky man; however it felt, she wanted him to continue.

Encouraged by her willingness, and finding the penetration to gradually become easier, Kanonji hollered gratitude for her help and immediately rewarded her by increasing his pace. In very little time, her ass had become far more accommodating and took him in entirely with relative ease. His assault renewed in vigor, and his right hand couldn't help wandering. Her leaking pussy was a tantalizing target, but he could not just ignore those floundering tits dangling from Orihime's chest. Now with gravity causing them to hang, Kanonji was able to fully enjoy their heaviness as he bounced the right one in his palm. " _Fan~ta~stic!_ " he shrieked.

Outside the dressing room, Kanonji's agent wandered to the door, keeping his cell phone to his ear. "Yeah, Kanonji-san is still with the raffle winner," he grumbled before listening. He heard the star crying and howling exuberantly; nothing out of the ordinary for the goon, so the agent went back on the phone. "I think he's fighting a ghost or whatever. I'll talk to him later about next week's show; you don't want to disturb him while he's fighting those ghosts." Without a second thought as to what was _really_ going on inside the room, he wandered away.

" _Oh! Kanonji-san!_ " Orihime could not keep herself up on her arms anymore; they gave way, and she was pressing down hard on the surface of the table as Don Kanonji fucked her from behind. Panting and dripping sweat, she gave him a winded, but satisfied smile. Her fingers couldn't be stopped from going to her pussy to indulge the ache of her lingering arousal; it'd take some time with anal sex before she'd be able to cum from it. She knew it wasn't part of the exorcism to pleasure herself, but when Don Kanonji said "Go on, Baby! Do what you want!", she allowed her fingers to continue their familiar dance down in that region. It felt sloppier than it ever had before, but that meant that it could take her fingers in without any resistance at all. She felt the gooey warmth of Don Kanonji's semen coating her digits when they slid into her warm body, and even more intriguing was the fact that she could vaguely feel the cock thrusting in and out of her ass against the membrane separating her vagina and her rectum.

Orihime did not take long to cum when she took care of it herself. Her luck was that the agent wasn't lingering around outside the door anymore, or he would've surely found her scream of ecstasy questionable. Every muscle within her body clamped down, sealing Kanonji within her so that he would not miss the enjoyable contractions.

Nevertheless, Kanonji did he best to get in a few more thrusts as he reached his own, final peak. " _Spirits… ugn! Uhn! Are…! Ah~! Always with!_ " He sunk in all the way. " _You~!_ "

Orihime's ebbing orgasm rekindled some of its potency when she felt her insides warmed with a generous donation of Kanonji's seed. Involuntarily, she rocked back against him and aided his ejaculation.

Kanonji's face was scrunched while pouring out his essence. The tight space around his cock flooded quickly, astonishing him that he even had such an amount to spare after two previous ejaculations. Well, it was no doubt because of the girl he was with that he was spurred to empty every ounce of lust – or spirit repellant – into her.

Exhausted, the skinny medium fell over Orihime, and together, they caught their breath. Orihime was the first to recover. Looking up at Kanonji, she politely asked if she could get up. "Not yet, Girl," he panted. He made some small thrusts against her that made her coo. When he was certain that he had no more to spill inside of her and no more chances of getting hard – at the moment, anyway – he reached down between them and carefully withdrew himself.

Orihime was a bit embarrassed when her backside was unplugged and spilled some semen onto the floor. She gave a quiet apology, but Kanonji said a mild spillage was a small price to pay for protecting his fan. He offered her some tissues to clean up before taking a few wads of his own to mop up the abundant mess on his shriveling dick.

Both cleaned up quickly and made themselves presentable. After tugging her shirt on, Orihime beamed at Kanonji with a blush before bowing. "Thank you for taking care of me, Don Kanonji-san," she said. "I look forward to seeing you and your show again!"

Snapping his fingers and giving her a flashy point, Kanonji declared, "Girl, come back whenever you want! Your Don Kanonji will give you a free pass, and whenever you need to get rid of Bad Spirits, _I – your Hero –_ will perform the service!" She could certainly do with some spirit repellant on her body, after all. Those tits of hers would certainly need an ample dosage of his concoction.

That sounded quite agreeable. Orihime would be certain to visit again, for a check-up if nothing else…


End file.
